magique_bejeweled_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: Château de Bijoux
Info All the Jewels plus Jewella are going to a fancy ass expensive hotel called Château De Bijoux. Tghe problem is Spinel and Amethyst get into a horrible heated argument! Warnings * There's girl on girl rape Episode 10: Château De Bijoux So all the girls are sitting on the couch when suddenly Topaz comes nowhere! Topaz: Yo bitches guess what? We're going on a vacation to....Château De Bijoux All the Jewels were surprised Citrine: YES! YES! YES! YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THAT!!! Emerald: Ah, yes! Finally! Ruby: So damn excited! Sapphire: Finally! I need a vacation! Jewella: Wait...what's this place? Am i aloud to come? Topaz: It's called Château De Bijoux! French for Castle of Jewels. It's a very expensive hotel! 12 bedrooms! Great fucking food! A hot tub, a private swimming pool, A huge ass swimming pool, a huge fucking gym and the sexy ass human men there! Citrine: OF COURSE YOU CAN COME! LOT'S OF HUMANS COME TO TAKE A VACATION THERE....THE RICH ONES AT LEAST! Emerald: Oh yes! There at the private swimming pool I can finally take my binder off and be shirtless... Topaz: Trap Emerald...you do know there are human men their right? Emerald: Yes! But there are 20 private pools! I rented one so I can be shirtless without being called a damn girl or walking around with my tight ass binder on! Topaz:....pffft! Whatever! Anyways pack your bags ladies and gemtleman we're going to the bestest place of all! Jewella: Hey! Where's Spinel and Amethyst? Topaz: Oh....those two bollera's.... Ruby: They had a huge fight last night! Jewella: Really? Sapphire: Yeah! those two kept me up half of the night! They're so damn lucky Jewels can last 5 months without sleep or they'd both be shattered now! Jewella: What did those two fight about? Topaz: Who knows and who gives a shit! I mean they both probably argued over sex or whatever! One of them probably ate the other out and she didn't return the favor cuz she was too tired! Like who cares! Or maybe Spinel's leaving Amethyst for a girl with a huge chest! Ruby: No! They're both fighting because Spinel thinks Amethyst is cheeting on her with another Jewel! Citrine: Oh my! Topaz: Holy shit! Really? Ruby: Yeah...I heard Spinel yell Whose this bitch and Amethyst said It's nobody just a friend and well you know! Those two are fucking loud! Sapphire: Honestly I'm not surprised Amethyst is cheating on Spinel! Spinel may be pretty but she has issues... Jewella: Like what? Sapphire: Being sadistic! Yes! She likes to bring pain on others physically! I'm surprised she hasn't hurt Amethyst yet! Smoking! She smokes like 8 packs a day! That smoke smells so damn bad! I'm telling you! Smoking may not bring any effect on a Jewel like it would on a human but it can hurt her money wise! Also she's carless and a bit selfish...like most spinels! Jewella: Wow... Topaz: Who cares about those two carpet-munchers! Ruby, get those two to pack up! The rest of you! pack your bags! We're going to paradise! The next scene cuts to all the girls in the mini bus facing each other. On the left side...Jewella, Ruby, Spinel and Emerald, on the right side; Topaz, Citrine, Sapphire and Amethyst. Spinel is giving a death glare at Amethyst. Amethyst looks depressed. All the other Jewels are quite and nervous! Topaz: To break the quietness lets play a game where you have to guess what the other person is thinking! I'll start! Jewella: Is it a hot guy? Topaz: Nope! Ruby: Is it men having sex with eachother? Topaz: FUCK NO! Spinel: Is it you choking on a fucking dick? Topaz: WHAT? NO! Emerald: You fucking some cis men! Topaz:...What're cis men? Citrine: Is it....hmmmm Jewella? Topaz: NO! WHY WOULD I...?????? Sapphire: Is it a large juicy cock?? Topaz: YOU GUESSED IT BABY! Driver: Alright! Walk 5 miles and you'll be there! Ruby: What? In this 100 degrees heat? Driver: Yeah..... Topaz: Fucking driver! You ain't getting no tip from me! The girls start walking! they suddenly see Rubellite, Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Larimar, Rose Quartz and Jet Rubellite: Ruby! Ruby: Hello! Did you get a copy of my manga called Glitter la Yuri? Rubellite: Yes! It's so good! You should go to earth and be a famous manga artist! Ruby: I do plan on visiting China! Jasper: How's my girl? Topaz: Doing fucking great! Pearl: Hello Citrine! Citrine: Hello Pearl Peridot: Hello fellow green Jewel Emerald: Hello! Larimar: Sapphy! Sapphire: Hi! Milky Quartz: Hey Amethyst! Amethyst: Hey! Milky! Milky Quartz: Want me to carry your bags? Amethyst: Yes! Please! I got so much on my mind right now! Milky Quartz: Tell me everything baby girl! Spinel: '' Why that stupid fucking pink haired slut! I will fucking take her by the collar bone and fucking break her ribcage! That's the bitch that was probably sexting Amethyst! Why I outta kill her...' '' '''Jet: Are you okay? You look like you're about to go jump someone? Spinel: I'm fine! It's just the heat and my bags are heavy... Spinel catches Milky Quartz and Amethyst laughing together Spinel: '' Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'' Jet: Do you want me to carry your stuff? Spinel: Huh.....Sure.....thanks....I guess! Jet: You look cute when you blush. Spinel: If you weren't muscular and buff I'd fucking beat you to pulp right now! The Jewels get there. Rubellite, Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, Larimar, Milky Quartz and Jet say good bye and go to their good rooms while Jewella, Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Spinel and Amethyst find their rooms. They end up finding their rooms! Citrine: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE! Ruby: First thing I'm going to do is read my manga! Emerald: Oh Ruby c'on! Why don't you spend some time in the hot tub with me! You too Jewella jion us! Jewella: Ok! Topaz: Ay, when's dinner! It's 5'oclock! I'm fucking starving! Sapphire: I'll order us pizza! Topaz: You're a life savior Sapphy! Sapphire: *blushes* DON'T CALL ME THAT! Citrine: Hey, where's Spinel and Amethyst? Topaz: Pffft! Them? Probably fucking each other! suddenly both Spinel and Amethyst come in the room arguing and yelling Topaz: First time I guessed wrong Spinel: WHO THE FUCK IS MILKY QUARTZ? IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND,FUCK BUDDY....SIDE HOE? Amethyst: SPINEL PLEASE! LANGUAGE! SHE'S MY FRIEND! Spinel: THEN WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO LAUGHING LIKE YOU TWO WERE FUCKING GIRLFRIENDS? Amethyst: SHE SAID SOMETHING FUNNY! AM I NOT ALOUD TO LAUGH AT SOMEONE ELESE JOKES! GOD SPINEL! Amethyst starts to cry and she runs toward the room she rented. All the girls look scared. New scene cuts to Topaz, Citrine, Sapphire and Amethyst watching some tv. Citrine: Man I hate this show! Two much love triangle! Focus on the damn plot! Topaz: I know right! This white guy likes this Thai girl while the white girl likes the white guy. The Black girl likes the white girl the two latinos like eachother....earth has some weird ass shows! Amethyst: I hate how the relationships are all heterosexual ships! Topaz: Okay...what's wrong about that? Would you prefer for every single one of them to be gay and have the whole human race die! Because I think humans need a man and a woman to reproduce! Amethyst: T..thats not what I'm saying I... Topaz: Oh! You'd rather prefer a lesbian couple....sweet bubbly kind Japanese girl x Sadistic pretty Pakistani girl? Sapphire: Will you guys shut the hell up so I can hear what they're saying! Now Ruby, Emerald, Spinel and Jewella are in the hot tub. All are nude. Ruby: So i made this manga story about these two girls one of the girls is madly in love with the other one! The other one is too but she doesn't know it! i have to show you girls because it's fucking good! I have 29 good reviews! Emerald: Nice! it has diversity right? Ruby: Yes! Kirara is bisexual and Japanese! Elena is genderfluid and Latina. Yameena is a trans woman! Akiko is a gay femme boy! Emerald: Nice! I want a copy! Jewella: It sounds great! may i please have one too! Ruby: Ladies! Yes you may have a copy once we're done! You two can read them to help you go to sleep! Spinel: So all you do is write Japanese crapolla? Ruby: EXCUSE ME MISS! IF YOU REMEMBER YOUR NOW EX GIRLFRIEND GOT HER SURNAME FROM A MANGA SERIES I WAS WRITING TEN YEARS AGO! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT MANGA...YOUR GIRLFRIEND WOULD BE AMETHYST QUARTZ Spinel: YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL RAPE YOU WITH A FUCKING KNIFE IN YOUR GOD DAMN SLEEP! YOU HERE ME! YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING RED JEWEL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUR SHIT TIER SERIES IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED ON GEMTOPIA SINCE THE WAR! BET YOU GOT MORE BAD REVIEWS THEN GOOD ONES! I'D LIKE TO BASH YOUR HEAD INTO A FUCKING BRICK WALL SO YOUR PRECIOUS RED GEM ON YOUR HEAD SHATTERS! FUCK ALL OF YOU I'M GOING TO TAKE A BATH! YOU BITCHES ARE DISGUSTING! BURN IN HELL! Spinel gets out. All the other Jewels are scared. Ruby: Well somebody's on their period...and before you ask Jewella yes some Jewels do get periods! Emerald: Yeah I'd like to think that she's pissed off because of Amethyst... Jewella:..... Jewella in the bathroom drying up and getting dressed when she hears someone. Spinel! it's Spinel She's standing at the sink completly naked showing her beautiful bronze skin and perfect sized breast. It took 5 seconds to realize that Jewella was standing two feet from her. Spinel: What the fuck are you staring at? Jewella: N....Nothing! Spinel: Tch! Whatever! Jewella: Hey...Spinel...Are you hungry for dinner....the pizza's here! Spinel: No! Not interested much! There was a long silence between them Spinel: Jewella, right? You said you were straight...right? Jewella: Y...yes! I have a boyfriend back at home...I wish he was here....I miss him everyday! Spinel: Do you like my nude body? Do you think it's pretty! Jewella: Yes! Even as a straight girl I think you're really pretty! Spinel: Hmmmm....I see... Spinel suddenly walks up to Jewella suspiciously this scares Jewella! 1. Spinel's nude and 2. Spinel has a scary evil sadistic smile on her face. Jewella: Wha...what're you doing? Spinel: Say...have you ever heard of a thing called sex? Jewella: Y...yes! I'm to young to have it though beside I'm waiting for my boyfriend to break my virginity when I get back to earth! Spinel: Do you wanna touch me? Jewella: WHAT? D...DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND...LOVER...? Spinel: Who? You mean Amethyst! Pffft! Ruby may be right! She's my ex now plus she'll never know...as long as you keep your mouth shut we'll be fine! Jewella: Isn't this technically cheating? For me and you! Spinel:...You're a boring ass woman! I don't give a fuck if I crack into a million shards! Spinel pins Jewella to the ground ripping Jewella's pajama shirt open revealing her bound breast in a white brassiere. Jewella: SPINEL STOP! PLEASE! Spinel: You complaining and asking me to stop just wants me to do it even more! Spinel: SHUT UP BITCH! IT ISN'T LIKE YOU'RE GONNA LOOSE YOUR PRECIOUS VIRGINITY TO A JEWEL, A FEMALE! Jewella: Spinel! I'm begging you! I don't think Amethyst would like this! Spinel slaps Jewella Spinel: DON'T TALK ABOUT AMETHYST! SHE PROBABLY FUCKED ROSE SHITTY QUARTZ ANYWAYS YOU COULD SHUT UP OR I COULD MAKE YOU SHUT UP! IT'S TOO BAD WE CAN'T MAKE THIS EXTREME BECAUSE YOU'D LOOK GOOD WITH TWO BLACK EYES, THREE BROKEN RIBS, A BROKEN NOSE AND A BUSTED LIP! Suddenly Jasper, Rubellite and Peridot come out of a bathroom stall with a iphone surprised on what they're seeing five feet from them Jasper: Why the hell did you two stop? The sexiness was about to start! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jewella and Spinel join the other six Jewels in the living room Topaz: What took you so long? You rpizza is getting cold! Jewella: Sorry! I was very wet so it took me long to get dry! Topaz: Ok! Anyways enjoy! It's fucking good! Jewella: Ok! Ruby: Hey Jewella here it is! My amazing manga and just to tell you there was 1 bad review but his username read "Trollcummies" so I think it was just some idiot who wanted attention! Jewella: Thanks! Jewella is eating pizza and reading Ruby's manga in her rent room. She comes across a page where one of the girls say ''"I don't care if I crack into a million shards" She thinks back to Spinel'' FLASHBACK Spinel: I don't give a fuck if I crack into a million pieces PRESENT TIME Jewella: God....Why do people always think about sex....But that wasn't sex back then it was....rape.....dear god I need to tell the other Jewels.....no! no! no! I'll just end up with a broken nose with two black eyes with broken ribs and I don't wanna die!......I'll just go to sleep! Better be happy for tomorrow! We're going out to breakfast!... At Gem's diner All the Jewels and Jewella get their food. On the right side Sapphire, Emerald, Citrine and Jewella. On the right side are Spinel, Amethyst, Topaz and Ruby. Spinel just stares at her food blankley Citrine: Aren't you hungry Spinel? Spinel: No Citrine: But come on! this is the best and expensive diner- Spinel: I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY! Amethyst: Can you please watch your language please and your tone! It's 8:00am in the morning! Spinel: oh look who finally had the tits to talk to me and call me out in front of 2,000 Jewels at this fancy ass place! I thought your mouth was glued shut by her cum to be honest! The rest of the Jewels and Jewella eat awkwardly Emerald: Isn't this breakfast great? Spinel: Shut up tranny! Amethyst: Don't call him that! Spinel: Why? The bitch doesn't do anything abnout it! Topaz and everyone except for you and the stoic blue Jewel call her by her real pronouns! Amethyst: You hate men...human men, you hate transgender people....you hate heterosexual people....you are one cruel woman....you're a TERF!! Spinel: The fuck did you call me and what does it mean? Amethyst: It means you hate men! You discriminate against people like Emerald! Spinel: Whatever! Amethyst: I'm so sorry girls! She'll stop eventually... Spinel: That's what you fucking think! I'M A FUCKING SPINEL BIAAAAAATCH! Spinel ends up breaking the table in half! Amethyst and Spinel start yelling at each other!. Citrine: My.....food... Jewella: OH FUCK THIS! Spinel and Amethyst stare at each other then at Jewella then follow her outside Amethyst: JEWELLA WAIT! Jewella: YOU KNOW I WAS SO HAPPY TO COME TO THIS PLACE YOU CALL PARADISE BUT IT HAD TO BE RUINED BY TWO DAMN PARTICULAR JEWELS! Spinel: Amethyst I... Amethyst: This all happened just because I talked to a lovely friend I haven't seen in 13 darn years! Spinel: This is all my fault! I'm sorry! I really am! I wish i weren't so fucking stupid! Amethyst: You're not stupid or the worst person I've met! Spinel: Do you know what's great right now? Amethyst: What? Spinel: I get to look at your twinkling purple eyes... Amethyst: Oh stop Spinel you're making me blush...we're in public! Spinel: Come here and let me kiss you! They both start kissing! Jewella blushes. The 5 other Jewels come out of nowhere. Emerald: We paid for the table! Ruby: They both made up again? Jewella: Yes Topaz: About fucking time! Now watch when we get back they'll have make up sex or whatever! Jewella: Yeah..... THE END